


Fool’s Bell

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clones, Day 1, Doubles, Hell Night, Humiliation, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Nudity, Other, PWP, Public Sex, Scott McCall Appreciation Week, Selfcest, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott puts up with a lot from Stiles.  Always going along with all his plans, but when he starts messing around with a magical artifact, maybe it would have been best if this was the time he put his foot down.





	Fool’s Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Camp Nano is going good. I’m hoping that I can make up some spare words today.

“When have any of my plans _ever_ gone wrong?” Stiles asked while he worked on picking the lock for Deaton’s storage cabinet.   
  
“Uh… always…” Scott sighed.   
  
“Sure, throw that in my face.” Stiles rolled his eyes before popping the lock.  “Sweet I’m in.”   
  
“How do you even know he has this thing…”   
  
“Because, Scott, during training I had to catalog what was in here, and I know where I put it.” Stiles slipped into the room that was much larger than it had any business being on the inside.  Both of them ignoring it entirely as they stood there talking.   
  
“Why didn’t you steal it then?”   
  
“Stealing is wrong.  We’re borrowing with absolute intent to return once we’ve had some fun.” Stiles patted him on the chest before walking away to search for this stupid magic bell.   
  
“Do you even know what it is?” Scott sighed.   
  
“The books called it a fool’s bell.  You ring it and the people who hear it do foolish stuff.”   
  
“Foolish stuff?” Scott frowned.   
  
“They make an ass of themselves, we record it, and we have a little mischief in the process.”   
  
“Dude…”   
  
“I mean, what could go wrong….?”   
  
“And what if we hear it while we’re ringing it?” Scott sighed.   
  
“Huh… I hadn’t thought of that.”   
  
“And what if we’re the ones who do something stupid?”   
  
“Hadn’t really thought of that either.”   
  
“One of these days you’re going to meet details, and it’s going to be a better thing for the whole of humanity.”   
  
“Oh details just bog you down.  Besides, where’s the fun in that?” Stiles held up a small black velvet box.  “Found it.”   
  
“Stiles….” Scott had his concerned look on and Stiles sighed, sitting the box down.   
  
“It’ll be fine Scotty, totally harmless.  They don’t even remember doing the things that the bell makes them do.”   
  
“So you’re drugging someone and then humiliating them?”   
  
“Don’t say that.”   
  
“Why not?”   
  
“because it sounds bad when you say it like that…” Stiles rolled his eyes and opened the box, looking at the small bronze ball shaped bell.   
  
“So does it just… work… or?”   
  
“I think you just…” He gave it a shake and a sound floated out of bell that seemed to make reality go kind of squishy around Scott before he opened his eyes and realized he was alone.   
  
“Shit shit shit… STILES!” He looked all around for his best friend, but he and the bell were long gone.  What the fuck had happened?  Was it a teleportation spell or something that killed the person who was ringing it?  He didn’t know.  He… His mind shut down as he smelled something that made his mouth water as he walked out to the exam room and saw himself laying there naked on the exam table.   
  
“Uh…” Scott blinked.   
  
“Join me.”   
  
“I… Uh…”   
  
“Join me.” The Scott on the table reached out to him and Scott felt his eyes dilate before he quickly shed his clothes, crawling across the copy of his own nude body before drinking in the feel of the warm male body under him.   
  
“What is this?”   
  
“What you’ve always wanted.”   
  
“But I…..”   
  
“It’s not gay, it’s just advanced masturbation…” The copy leaned in and kissed him, his hands roaming over Scott’s body before wrapping around his neck to deepen the kiss, pulling them flush against each other.  Their twinned manhoods nestled together as they made out.  Scott didn’t know what this was and he frankly didn’t care, but as they were making out he reached between them and took them both in hand.  He knew how he liked it and he hoped his twin did too.  He wasn’t that far off.  Normally even with the werewolf healing factor to crank his stamina up and lower his refractory period to almost nonexistent this was fast for him.  Soon they were both spilling between each other, their bodies a tangle of limbs and panting breaths as they felt like they were almost melted into one another.  Their lips finding one another again as they embraced.   
  
“I… I don’t…”   
  
“Sssh…” The copy pressed his finger to Scott’s lip and the pair of them laid down to cuddle before sleeping.  Hours later when Scott awoke, naked, alone, and covered in his own seed, he found a note from Stiles.  Apparently the bell had worked on him, and while Stiles had seen what it made him do, he’d made sure no one else would see it, and had put the bell back.  He frowned, picking up his cell phone and quickly firing off a text.   
  
_What’d I do?_   
  
_Dude, you totally stripped off and went to town on your bad self._   Stiles sent a photo of Scott naked on his back masturbating.  _I think you’d cum like three times by the time I figured out I couldn’t get you out of this by trying to get your attention.  So I secured the area, made sure you were safe, and left you to it, and to sleep it off._   
  
Fuck.  Scott hung his head.   
  
_Sorry._   
  
_Eh, I’m sorry you got whammied.  Next time we’ll make sure you’re not in the splash zone._   Scott wrinkled his nose.   
  
_Phrasing._   
  
_What?_   Scott rolled his eyes and waited before Stiles replied again.  _OH!  Yeah, sorry.  Poor choice of words.  Anyways.  I’ll see you tomorrow.  You’re clothes should be on the work table._   
  
_Shit I hadn’t even thought of that._ Scott shot off, walking over to where Stiles had folded his clothes and put everything away.  _Thanks._   
  
_No problem.  Night._   
  
_Night._   Scott put his phone down.  It’d been the spell affecting him.  But it’d felt so real. The feel of two of his own cocks in his hand, the slide of his fingers around double the thickness, the tongue in his mouth, Scott hadn’t even known he wanted something like that.  _Hey… does Deaton have anything to clone yourself with?_   Scott fired off.   
  
_Sure, why though._   
  
Scott blushed as he tried to figure out how to explain this.   
  
_Wait… is this a sex thing?_   
  
_No._   
  
_Liar._   
  
_Fine, yes._   
  
_At least you’re an honest liar who can’t hide jack shit from me.  Anyways, you’re looking for a black ring with a funny x in between two | | shapes.  It’ll clone you a perfect copy of you so long as you’re wearing the ring._   
  
_Sweet, thanks._ _Pay me back, not in kind words but in footage._   
  
_What?_   
  
_I want a video… or to watch._   
  
_DUDE!_   
  
_What, Twincest is hot.  Besides, we’ll be even for me covering your very naked werewolf ass tonight._   
  
_Fine._   Scott sighed.  He walked off and hunted for the ring on the manifest before he found where it was tucked away.  _Got the ring, just put it on?_   
  
_Yep._   
  
Scott slipped it on and walked out of the storage room.  Two find two copies of himself standing there naked.   
  
_Oh, make sure you think double or something like that and not two of me, or more of me.  That tends to make more than one clone._   Stiles replied as if he’d just realized that he should mention that warning.   
  
_Already figured that out…._ Scott blushed.   
  
_How many?_   
  
_Two clones and me._   
  
_You go in the middle… and I watch in person… and I’ll do whatever you want for a month._   Scott pondered that for a minute.   
  
_Six months._   
  
_Two._   
  
_Five._   
  
_Deal._   Stiles’ frustration was so clear, but Scott sent a photo of the two naked clones as well as a nude selfie to Stiles.   
  
_Holy fuck._   Stiles was impressed.   
  
_I suppose I have to get the two naked me’s out to the car so we can go home… I want to lose my virginity in a bed, not at work and certainly not on the exam table._   
  
_I’ll meet you there.  You need anything?_   
  
_Just my dignity and self respect back._   
  
_Eh, those are over rated, just think of all the sex you’ll be having._   
  
_Oh I am, you saw that pic, you know that._   Scott blushed.   
  
_Oh believe me I noticed._   Stiles shot back.   _But I can’t wait to see more… catch you at your place in a bit._   
  
_See you then._   Scott finished the text chain and looked at his doubles.  “How the hell am I getting two naked me’s into the car and across town to my house…” Scott sighed.   
  
“With a lot of fun.” The double lounging on the exam table smirked, stroking his own thigh.  “And if you’re lucky… maybe more.” He blew a kiss at Scott.   
  
“Right, in the care, in the car right now, I’m going to lock up.” He went to shooing them out, hoping that no one was outside or watching the place because he was never going to be able to explain this to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Camp Nano brings out all the fun.


End file.
